Collection of Chastine related ficlets
by DarknessIsTheUniverse
Summary: What the title says. Some of them more slashy than others, but all of them about Chas and John s relationship in some way. Set at diffrent times in the movie verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I decided to write a series of short drabbles for the movie Constantine, more precisely, the relationship between John and Chas. Kind of slash, like most of my stuff.**

**I don't know how many there will be yet, I'm afraid the fandom might be kinda dead after five years. Also technically, they would be related and this wouldn't be the first one chronologically speaking. I´ll see what I´ll do about that.**

**Anyway, if anyone does read these please let me know how you like them! Also, pelase tell me if you know a better place for me to post this. Thanx!**

* * *

The apartment door opens with a creak when Chas knocks that late afternoon, ready to drive his boss to Midnight´s as usual.

His stomach clenches when the door gives way easily.

It's odd as John is always so meticulous when it comes to upholding the barriers around him and his home. But of course, that really just applies to intruding demons.

Chas -not being one- quietly steps past the runes on the door frame, closing the door behind him.

The uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach still hasn't disappeared when he walks through the long living room. The room glows in the little warm red that manages to squeeze through the half closed shutters. Even like this, the apartment is still a lot lighter than what Chas is used to.

"John?", he calls quietly, not sure if he should just leave. Maybe John forgot about the meeting and is off to some bar somewhere…or battling demons on foot for a change…

Chas knows instinctively that john wouldn't like him being here by himself. He should leave.

But what if something did happen?, he thinks.

If not for him, no one would think to look for John before the neighbors noticed the smell…

He shakes his head at the distasteful thought and looks into kitchen. Nothing.

The bathroom is next, then the bedroom.

At the door Chas almost turns around again; his heart is racing, remembering all the lessons John has pounded into his head over and over again.

Mind your own business. Stay out of his space.

And what is more personal space than John's bedroom?

Despite better judgment, he hesitantly pushes the door open and peeks in.

John is lying motionlessly on his bed.

He is fully clothed, obviously not even having taken the time to pull the sheets over himself. It smells of cigarettes and booze and dark shadows underneath the exorcist´s eyes indicate how he could just fall asleep the way he did. Probably up all night and day -and night.

This room, too, is much lighter than what he usually gets to see, Chas notices. It doesn't hold his attention for very long though.

Johns face is relaxed in his sleep and it loses some of its hard edge that way, the part that always has him wanting to turn around and run for it.

Now all that's left is the part that he thinks about at night.

There is a cigarette in the corner of his mouth and it´s still glowing, so he must have just come in from an exorcism just minutes ago, probably completely exhausted after however many hours on the streets.

Chas sighs softly. The man doesn't know how to take care of himself and yet he thinks he can save everyone else around him.

He silently bends down to snatch the burning cigarette before John burns down his apartment.

It's not an easy task the way the older man is positioned in the middle of the bed and the mattress tilts a little under the pressure of his hand, but he manages to grab the cigarette and toss it into the ashtray on the nightstand.

He is about to straighten up when he is grabbed roughly and whirled around out of nothing, too fast for him to do anything but squeak in shock like a bunny rabbit.

Then the mattress is in his back somehow and Constantine´s weight is pinning him down, a silver cross pressed into the hollow of his throat painfully.

Chas gasps, automatically pushing against a broad shoulder and the death grip on his right wrist. His heart is pounding in his ears and he can only wish that it's entirely due to being startled like that.

John is staring at him out of bloodshot, hatred-filled eyes, his mouth a thin line as he starts chanting automatically. He stops though when he is getting no resistance and blinks. And again.

He obviously thought Chas to be a demon.

Only after a long moment do his black eyes finally focus on his protégée´s face.

"Chas?", he croaks, confused and somewhat shocked.

"Um, hey…", Chas doesn't quite know what to say in this situation.

John reacts by cursing loudly. His iron grip around Chas´ wrist has let up some, but he is still trapping him underneath his larger body and the cross is still digging into his neck as well.

The holy object doesn't scorch him like it would a demon, but Chas still feels like he's suddenly running a fever. His skin is burning where John is touching it and his brain has completely turned to mush.

He doesn't even think to yell at John for scaring him like he did. John on the other hand seems about ready punch him once he realizes what´s happened.

"What the hell, Chas?", he yells angrily, still not thinking to get off of him. Chas wishes he would already; he can't think like this, let alone make up an excuse.

"I just…", he stutters, flushing. Why was he here in the first place?

John stares at him darkly for another moment as if waiting for an answer, his hard fingers flexing against Chas´ wrist.

Then he suddenly seems to realize the position he´s still in and practically jumps off the bed. Chas flinches when he grabs a spell book of the nightstand and throws it against the wall with all his power. He´s mad alright.

"Fuck, Chas! Don't ever fucking do that again, I could have ripped your head off!"

Without waiting for an answer, John stalks out of the room furiously while Chas doesn't move from the bed. He stays that way while John rummages loudly in the kitchen, looking for coffee.

He is still trying to get his heart rate under control when John calls for him a little calmer after about ten minutes.

* * *

**Is that too long for a drabble? Probably. well, but it isnt a one shot either...doesnt matter i spose...**

**hope anyone read this. please comment if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2

And another one.

i dunno if I said this already but all parts are unrelated so far and dont have to be read in this order. They´re just glimpses into the guys´life.

anyway, hope you like it and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO Y´ALL!

* * *

Sometimes Chaz wonders why he even puts up with John Constantine.

Sure, he wants to learn about the occult, about demons and angles and the fabric of their world but there has to be a better mentor than John. Someone less rude, someone less dismissive, someone less dysfunctional.

John has never actually said out loud that Chaz is his apprentice. He has never officially given him permission to be part of his life and work either.

In fact, most days he doesn't even bother to be vague about his annoyance with Chaz´ _tailing him like a stray dog_, as he puts it.

And yet, he always gets into his cab wordlessly when he could as well have taken another. He always complains when Chaz follows him into his apartment to crash on the couch and go through his books -but he has never once actually thrown the door in his face.

Chaz figures it is as much acceptance as he can accept from John-_I´m-a-badass-exorcist-who-died-twice-so-don't-even-think-about-giving-me-shit_-Constantine.

Most days he doesn't even mind, as long as he gets to stay.

Others he wants to stomp his foot and just scream out his frustration when the man has made him stay in the cab again instead of helping with an exorcism, when he leaves him outside in the cold in front of Midnite´s club, when he makes fun of Chaz´ hat, Chaz´ manners, Chaz´ life.

All in all, he would have plenty of reasons to call it quits.

If it weren't for those rare moments that show him that John does care somewhere deep down.

Like when he sees just a shadow of anger, of worry even flicker over the man´s face when Chaz crashes at his place, wet from the rain, shivering from the cold and blue and purple with bruises from his stepfather. He never says anything, just throws him a blanket and lets him stay until he can show his face on the street again.

Like when he steps in front of him almost protectively whenever they are at Midnite´s and the bar owner suggests Chaz try out some dark magic spells. Usually Chaz gets angry when John snatches the magic books and amulets from his hands before he has even gotten a good look at them, but deep down it feels kind of nice to know he cares enough to do it.

Plus, there is that pesky, obsessive infatuation that he can't seem to overcome.

He knows it's ridiculous, dangerous even. John doesn't have a girlfriend, not even close -but that doesn't mean anything because he doesn't interact socially with anyone, ever.

Maybe it´s his past, or his job but everything about John Constantine screams _stay away if you know what's good for you_. It´s a part of who he is, of what he does.

He never lets his guard down, he´s always hard and rough and dismissive, cutting into anything that comes too close to him like a knife. Nothing could ever scare him, nothing could ever hurt him and anything that tried would lose some fingers.

So no one ever comes near him.

Especially Chaz.

That's why Chaz is taken by surprise when one night John Constantine looks scared for the first time since they've met.

It's a standard exorcism, and after it´s done, Chaz follows John through the nightly streets, idly chatting about some new spells he´s found while Constantine pretends to ignore him.

They are both taken by surprise when suddenly two full fledged demons appear out of the dark, each pouncing on one of them, ready to kill.

John gets over his shock pretty soon needing no more than five minutes to send his attacker back to hell.

Only when he turns around afterwards does he realize that Chaz has been struggling for breath with thick claws wrapped around his neck for the past three of those minutes. Chaz is barely conscious by then, dazed by the lack of oxygen and the stink of sulfur radiating from the monster pinning him down -but he sees it clearly.

Sees how John´s ever-cold expression slips for just the fraction of a second to make room for unadulterated fear.

Three seconds later the demon is thrown off of him and Chaz rolls onto his side, coughing madly as he clutches his bruising neck.

A few feet away, he hears John hissing incantations, hears the demon shrieking as his flesh is being burned.

He doesn't look up though until there is a strong calloused hand gripping his shoulder, pulling him into a sitting position. John is kneeling on the cold wet concrete of the street, for once not complaining about ruining his clothes as his arm curls around the back of Chaz´s shoulders. Chaz can't help but feel excitement at their proximity even as coughs madly, trying to get air into his burning lungs.

They stay that way until Chaz has calmed down some and is able to speak again.

John´s arm is flexing uneasily around his shoulders and when he opens his mouth Chaz almost expect him to ask how he is - but of course John must be John.

"See, that's why I don't take you along."; the exorcist scowls instead: "You're nothing but a trouble magnet."

His tone is the same as always but somehow it lacks conviction as he lets Chaz lean against him and pulls out a cigarette for himself.

Chaz smiles lightly, seeing right through the exorcist´s fake ardor. After all, he knows John was worried about him, he´s seen it. That's enough to take almost any insult.

"Well, at least now I know how you must feel trying to breathe these days.", he shoots back, more teasingly than really out of annoyance.

It is just the way they are with each other, not by Chaz´ choice but because it´s the only way John will allow for any kind of connection between them, and Chaz is glad to grab onto whatever he is offered.

John must have picked up on the humor now, because he chuckles dryly, taking a demonstrative drag of his cigarette: "You make me wanna smoke two, kid, just to forestall a heart attack."

"No, I don't.", Chaz smiles, suddenly very sure of himself. He feels surprisingly good considering he almost died not five minutes ago, but he´s not ready to get back up yet.

John doesn't answer.

Instead he lets him have a calming drag of his cigarette, chuckling as Chaz coughs again from the smoke.

Chaz couldn't care less though that he can't breathe. He´s used to the sensation around his mentor.

He gladly accepts not being able to breathe because he knows that sharing a cigarette is the closest he´ll ever get to kissing John Constantine.

* * *

Or will he? Maybe in the next part we´ll see how Johnny-boy feels about kissing Chaz :-)

Please review, thanks.


End file.
